


Marry me

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU





	Marry me

Stop I shouted looking between both Severus and hagrid

 

You can’t hurt each other with out hurting me!

 

I caught a glimpse into hagrids Brown chocolate eyes I could see the hurt and disappointment into his gleaming eyes but mostly the rejection

 

Hagrid was growling at severus ready to kill the vampire but stood his ground storming into the other direction fading into the woods

 

Hagrid I said saddly

 

I stood there a couple seconds before turning back to severus

 

 

I have one condition and then forever grabbing his and harrys hands together

 

That's what I’m asking

 

A silent pause erupted

 

What is it sev

 

 

Marry me Harry

 

 

My mouth hanged open in shock


End file.
